Love Notes
by Shadow-The-Furry-Cat
Summary: This is my first story, so please don't go hatin on it. It also contains the couple Vinyl Scratch X Octavia, with no sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Ticket

It was that time of year again for the Grand Galloping Gala to start. Ponies from all over Equestria were excited, and getting ready to mingle, and meet each other once again. Like always Octavia was practicing on her cello playing the directed songs over and over again, so that she may get them just right. After playing the last song, she decided to take a break, and get out of the house. When she opened up her door, she immediately walked over to her mailbox, and opened the up the tray. "Hmm" she murmured, as she begin to go through the letters. "Junk...junk...junk...bill...junk...bill...well well well what is this?" She said, as she began to open up a blue envelope. Inside was a letter from Princess Celestia that wrote...

To my faithful and wonderful cello player Octavia,

I really appreciate the hard effort, and time you take to prepare for the Gala. Every year you are always trusted for you and your ensemble, to play such beautiful music, and you always come through for us. Both Luna and I, are thankful for the hard work you play for us, and as one of your rewards. We enclosed a gift for you, please use it responsibly, and we hope that you can display another remarkable performance for both us, and the guests. I hope to see you Octavia.

Sincerely,

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia

As Octavia reached into the envelope she found a golden ticket for whom she give to anyone she desires. Considering most of her close friends are already invited to the Gala, she wondered who she may give it to. Octavia then went about her day keeping her ticket safely hidden in her collar, considering she did not want any ponies buttering up to her, just so that they may have the ticket. After that, she started to head to ponyville to see if she could meet any of friends there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Up With Vinyl

Later on that evening Octavia walked over to Town Square, and sat down on the fountain's rim hearing the rushing water fall behind her. After about 5 minutes, a voice was heard from across the path saying "Hey! Octavia what are doing here?" Puzzled, she stood up and looked around her wondering who was talking to her, until all of a sudden in the corner of her she saw, Vinyl Scratch trotting right towards her. She moaned under her breath "Mother of Celestia, what on earth does she wa-" but right in the middle of sentence Vinyl was right behind her and yell out, "HEY WHATCHA DOIN?" Octavia gasped and, turned around facing Vinyl. "Geez, I didn't mean to scare you..." said Vinyl. Octavia replied, "Oh...heh heh heh..."

Vinyl: Well what are doing here in ponyville anyway?

Octavia said without thinking, "Oh well, this morning Celestia gave me a golden ticket, and I was wondering who I should give it-" Octavia jerked her hoof onto her mouth trying to stop what she said, before it was too late, but it was already out there. The clever unicorn already heard it, and gave a funny smile at Octavia.

Octavia: No.

Vinyl: Come on :3

Octavia: No.

Vinyl: Pwease?

Octavia: No.

Vinyl: Pwetty Pwease?

Octavia: No!

Vinyl: Pwetty Pwease wif a sugar lump on top?

Octavia: NO VINYL SCRATCH! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GRAND GALLOPING GALA WITH ME!

All of a sudden every pony in town square heard what she said, and started to surround Octavia, and Vinyl. Greeting them, giving them compliments, and started to bring up the Gala. Vinyl Scratch then looked at Octavia smiling. Octavia then thought, "I just can't shut my mouth can I?", and handed Vinyl the golden ticket.

Vinyl: :D

Octavia: T.T

Every pony then sighed and walked away, some scolded the Vinyl, but all she did was stick her tounge out at them.

Octavia: I'm doomed...

Vinyl: Yeah you are! Now let's go!

and Vinyl Scratch then grabbed Octavia, and lead her back to Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thoughts

Soon they arrived at the front door of Octavia's house, and Vinyl opened the door for her saying "After you!" Octavia gave Vinyl a little smile, and trotted into the house with the unicorn walking right behind her.

Octavia: Excuse me Vinyl, but I must get dressed for the Gala, and I think you should as well.

Vinyl: Alright can I borrow a hairbrush?

Octavia: May I. *tosses hairbrush to Vinyl.

Vinyl: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Octavia then headed to her make-up room, and began to apply her face powder, while Vinyl headed to the bathroom, and began to talk to herself.

Vinyl: Wow...I'm so happy about Octavia taking me to the great Gala, never in a million years would I have guessed it,...but, if I only I could have the courage to tell her how I really feel about her...I can't just tell her in front of everybody, embarrassing her to where she couldn't even show her face in public, but I have to tell her! I love her...I would do anything in the world for her, I just hope...that tonight, all of it will change...

Vinyl then picked up the hairbrush, and began to get prepared.

**1/2 HOUR LATER**

Octavia was done getting prepared, she decided to go for a more complex look this year. She straightened her hair, to wear it laid perfectly on her shoulders that shined all the way across. She had Rosy pink lipstick applied onto her lips, there was also light blue eyeshadow that made her beautiful brown eyes stand out, plus the mascara on her long eyelashes were mixed with eye glitter that made her look breath taking.

Octavia: *knocks on the bathroom door* Vinyl honey. Are you ready?

Vinyl: Yeah of course!

When Vinyl opened her door she was astounded to see the shining pony stand before her.

Octavia: How do I look?

Vinyl: Y-you look … beautiful.

Octavia: *giggles* Thanks!

Vinyl said under breath with a sigh: Just like always...


End file.
